starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Ронто
Ронто ( ) — крупные, массивные млекопитающие, которых джавы с планеты Татуин в основном использовали в качестве вьючных животных. Ронто были известны своей преданностью и силой — один ронто был способен перевозить сотни килограммов груза. Несмотря на солидные размеры, которые могли бы устрашить любого нападающего, даже тускенского рейдера, в густонаселенных городских районах ронто были очень робкими и пугливыми, так как легко пугались любых машин, например, лендспидеров. Описание Как и рососпинники, другой вид татуинских вьючных животных, ронто легко поддавались приручению и дрессировке и нередко привязывались к хозяевам. Ронто отличались острым обонянием — так, крайт-дракона они чуяли на расстоянии километра, а две пары ушей обеспечивали им отличный слух. Однако, зрение у них было довольно слабым, и потому резкие движения заставали их врасплох и пугали. Ронто нуждались в обильном питье, однако тонкая кожистая шкура и длинные уши хорошо рассеивали избыточное тепло, так что в целом они были неплохо приспособлены к жизни в пустыне. Несмотря на все их полезные качества, ронто редко вывозили с Татуина, поскольку жители других планет считали их слишком ненадёжными из-за их пугливого нрава. Во время брачного сезона самки ронто издавали сильный мускусный запах, привлекавший самцов, но неприятный для большинства разумных рас, поэтому самок приходилось изолировать. Те, кому случалось обонять этот запах, утверждали, что сопоставим он только с запахом родианцев. Это обстоятельство иногда создавало непредвиденные трудности, как о том свидетельствует рапорт штурмовика имперской армии на Татуине Дэвина Фелта: «Пятеро взрослых, возбужденных ронто окружили маленького, щупленького родианца и бодались и терлись об него, будто влюбились по уши. Бедняга до смерти перепугался и старался спастись от пылких объятий, но как только он пытался ускользнуть, ронто вновь окружали его и пихали друг другу как мячик. Джавы, хозяева этих ронто, были вне себя, но поделать определенно ничего не могли - ситуация вышла из-под контроля. Они хватали свою скотину за вожжи, но ронто стряхивали их легко, как прилипшие соринки. Понаблюдав за происходящим, мы решили дать несколько залпов под ноги ронто, чтобы их спугнуть. Это сработало, но один из ронто шарахнулся так, что сбил с ног родианца, и тот упал без чувств. Через несколько минут мы привели его в себя нюхательными солями, хотя его тело пахло куда сильнее этих солей, и мы изрядно удивились, когда он зачихал и очнулся.» Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Расы и существа Также был известен подвид ронто, обитавший на Кашиике, — хотя когда и как они попали на эту планету, неизвестно. Ронто с Кашиика отличались более тёмным окрасом, более удлинённой формой головы и намного менее пугливым нравом, чем татуинские ронто. Появления * «Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic» * «Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords» * «Star Wars: The Old Republic» * «Jedi Academy: The Phantom Bully» * * «Episode I Adventures 6: The Hunt for Anakin Skywalker» * «Дарт Мол: Тёмный мститель» * «Podracing Tales» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза» * «Star Wars. Episode I: The Phantom Menace» (игра) * «Star Wars Episode I: The Gungan Frontier» * «Эпизод I: Приключения: Энакин Скайуокер» * «Star Wars: Bounty Hunter» * «Финес и Ферб: Звёздные войны» * «Скиталец» * «Боба Фетт: Загнанный» * «Республиканские коммандос: Истинное лицо» * * «Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes» * «Ночи Корусанта I: Сумерки джедаев» * «Ночи Корусанта III: Узоры Силы» * «A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale» webstrip * «Adventures in Hyperspace: Shinbone Showdown» * * «Звезда Смерти» (роман) * «Звёздные войны. Империя 8: Дарклайтер, часть 1» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда» (детский роман) *''Герои в бегах'' * «Звёздные войны. Империя 13: Разве преданность — грех?» * «Beyond the Rim» * «Rebel Force: Renegade» * «Rebel Force: Firefight» * * «Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds» * * * * «Star Wars: DroidWorks» * «Жизнь и легенда Оби-Вана Кеноби» * «A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker» * «X-wing. Разбойная эскадрилья: На службе Империи» * «X-wing: Война за бакту» * «Молодые рыцари-джедаи: Осколки Альдераана» * «Новый Орден джедаев. Тёмный прилив I: Натиск» * «Новый Орден джедаев. Посланники хаоса II: Сумерки джедаев» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Выздоровление» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Звезда за звездой» * «Новый Орден джедаев. Еретик Силы III: Объединение» * «Новый Орден джедаев: Единая Сила» * «Тёмный улей I: Король-примкнувший» * «Тёмный улей II: Незримая королева» * «Тёмный улей III: Роевая война» * «Наследие Силы: Буря» * «Наследие Силы: Преисподняя» * «Наследие Силы: Непобедимый» * «Судьба джедаев: Знамение» * «Судьба джедаев: Бездна» * «Судьба джедаев: Апокалипсис» }} Источники * «The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire» * «Секреты «Звёздных войн: Тени Империи» * * «Энциклопедия Звёздных войн» * «Star Wars: Behind the Magic» * «Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Расы и существа» * «Star Wars: The Power of the Force» (1995) * «Архив игрушечных фигурок «Звёздных войн» * «Новая иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Расы и существа» * «Дикая природа «Звёздных войн»: практическое руководство» * «Star Wars: Episode I Insider's Guide» * «Star Wars Miniatures: Alliance and Empire» * * «Корусант и Центральные Миры» * * «Star Wars Galaxies: The Total Experience: Prima Official Game Guide» * «Угрозы Галактики» * «Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 10» * «Полная энциклопедия Звёздных войн» * «Звёздные войны: Лицом к лицу. Сражения в командах» * «Darth Vader: A 3-D Reconstruction Log» * * «Энциклопедия Star Wars: The Old Republic» * «Свод правил к ролевой игре «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire»» * «Солнца фортуны» * «Star Wars: What Makes a Monster?» * * «Stay on Target» Примечания и сноски Категория:Животные Татуина Категория:Животные Кашиика Категория:Домашние животные Категория:Животные по алфавиту Категория:Млекопитающие животные